The Link to be Severed
by 14shadowrose
Summary: Ever since Severe was assigned to assassinate the Hero of Time in the Water Temple and let him live, the dark swordsman hasn't forgotten about the blonde hero. Will Sev be able to find a way back to the world of light behind his own princess' back? Contains graphic sexual and violent content. LinkXDark Link. Adventure/Romance/Angst
1. Chapter 1

_**Ever since Severe was assigned to assassinate the Hero of Time in the Water Temple and let him live, the dark swordsman hasn't forgotten about the blonde hero. After a few chance encounters, Sev realizes it's not just lust he's feeling towards Link, but possibly something more. Once Sev is brought back to his own dimension, he is forbidden to go back to the Light World. Will Sev be able to find a way back to the world of light behind his own princess' back? **_

**If anyone is offended or against maleXmale or any graphic sexual and violent content, please just do not read. I'm not trying to offend, just entertain.**

**All rights go to Nintendo and The Legend of Zelda creators. Sev and all the other characters in his "dark world" are versions of characters already existing in the Zelda series, but their personalities and traits are my own take on them. **

**~ Enjoy! ~**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No! Please stop!" The woman in front of Sev screamed. Sev held his sword closer to the child's neck as he brought him closer. Then ran his pale fingers through the blond headed child's hair.

"Then tell me where you last saw Ganondorf," he replied to her in his smooth dark voice. The woman's tears ran down her cheeks as she fell to the dusty ground of Kakariko Village. "I'm waiting..." he hissed, "And he is too." Sev suddenly pulled the child's hair so he could look him in the eye. Sev's eyes widened for a moment. _This child. He looks so much like..._

"I-I don't know!" the woman screamed, cutting him off of his thoughts, "But...my husband does!" Sev glanced at the unconscious body of the woman's husband. A result of trying to protect his family against Sev. A lucky one.

Sev let out a growl of frustration and pushed the child to the ground. The woman flew down to her son in an instant. Sev turned to the soldiers behind him, all of them clad in black armor. "Get him on a horse," he hissed, "We're reporting back."

He started to walk towards his own black horse when one of them asked, "But Lord Sev, Ganondorf could be here in the village!" Sev's hand clenched his sword hilt in a deathly grip. He suddenly spun around, aiming his ebony blade at the solider. It flew from his hand and cleared the few yards with ease. The solider let out a gurgled gasp and fell to the ground. Sev slowly walked to him. He placed his foot on the soldier's stomach and pulled his sword out of his neck.

"Anyone else want to challenge my orders?" he asked the rest of his patrol.

"No, Sir!" they all called out. He smirked.

"Good." He walked over to the woman's husband and wiped the blood off of his sword on the man's pant leg. He then turned back around and climbed up on his midnight black horse.

"Oh Konner, are you alright?" he overheard the woman say to her son. His stomach clenched as he glanced back at the boy. He looked so much like Link. _That blond hair…and his blue eyes…_

"We are ready sir!" another soldier called. Sev didn't answer. He just kicked his heels into his horse's flank and started out of Kakariko.

As Sev's patrol traveled along the trail in the dark glow of Hyrule field, Sev's mind wandered.

* * *

Sev saw Link run across the hazy room from his spot by the tree that was placed in the middle. "Not so fast, Hero," he suddenly purred. Link froze and spun around.

"Who...what?" Link whispered, his eyes widening in pure shock. Sev smirked and walked towards him, his footsteps rippling in the inch deep water. Sev pulled out his black sword, the sound echoing through the air. The black haired swordsman smirked as Link stared at him.

"Am I just too beautiful you can't resist?" Sev chuckled.

"What are you?" Link yelled his surprised expression turning into one of courage. Sev slowly walked towards the boy clad in green. This hero _did_ look just like him. Same strong body type, set jaw, and fiery eyes. The only differences were that Sev had ebony black hair and ruby red eyes, while Link had shimmering blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Answer me!" Link ordered, impatient at Sev's silence.

"You're a very hasty young man aren't you?" Sev smirked again. With a battle cry, Link swung his silver sword at the darker boy. Sev easily blocked it. With a flick of his wrist, Sev swung his sword from Link's and sliced the boy's shoulder. Blood exploded as Link cried out, stumbling back. Red liquid ran down his arm, dripping into the water. Not giving up, Link ran toward Sev yet again with his sword held high. Sev blocked it and held his sword horizontal as Link held his vertically, pushing down with all his might. Sev's hand faltered a bit at the strength from this boy that matched his own. He quickly put his left hand on his sword hilt as well.

Sev smirked yet again and Link's eyes widened at the expression. With incredible force, Sev kicked Link's knee with a black boot. The dark hero didn't hear a crack like he would have liked, but he did hear Link scream and fall into the water. Sev licked his lips as he saw the well-muscled boy lying in the water, his blond hair soaking wet. He took a deep breath as his body reacted to the beauty of the hero. Before Link could get back up, Sev grabbed the hero's sword from where he had dropped it and flung it across the room. He did the same with his own but in the opposite direction.

Sev fell on Link, straddling him. Link froze as Sev leaned down and licked his twin's lips. The dark swordsman tangled his fingers in damp blond locks as he kissed the boy underneath him. Link was too shocked to even move. He forced his tongue past Link's lips to his entrance and explored. It was warm and had a taste all its own. It reminded Sev of the taste of courage and light...but how would he know what that tasted like? He had never touched those in his life. Strangely, Sev felt drawn to it. Like a drunkard to a tavern with a well-stocked bar.

To Sev's surprise, Link didn't pull away. Nor did he fall into the kiss either. He just laid there, frozen to the spot as Sev started to get to know his mouth. Sev's hips started to grind against the blonde's. Link shuttered a bit as his own body reacted. Sev smirked against his lips as he felt Link grow hard and hot. The black haired boy broke the kiss and stared down at Link, who was breathing hard after the heated kiss. Link's mind still was frozen in shock, even though the rest of him was reacting well to Sev's advances. Sev pulled on Link's tunic and slipped his hands underneath. Sev's pasty skin touched Link's fair stomach. He trembled as he felt well defined muscles just underneath the scarred flesh. Yes, he did have the same well-built body...but feeling it on someone else was intoxicating.

"Sev!" A tiny voice called into his ear as little hands pulled on his earring, "Sev, you _pervert_!" With a deep sigh, Sev looked up at the glowing red fairy hovering by his head.

"Be silent, Kalin!" Sev growled, pulling up Link's tunic and licking his way up from his waistline. Link shuttered underneath him, still too shocked to do anything.

"Ganon told you to kill the Hero of Time! Not _molest_ him!" Kalin yelled, pulling harder on his gold earring.

"Screw Ganon!" Sev growled again as he started to move down to Link yet again. Seeing the blonde underneath him, Sev's insides churned down to his groin. _Fuck he's hot…_

"Sev! Princess Zeena told us to do as the King Ganon of this world says!" Kalin whined, "If you disobey her...who knows what could happen!" Sev let out a throaty growl as he sat up. He quickly grabbed Kalin by her bare waist and chucked her across the room.

"Go make out with his fairy if you're so worried! Some lust might make you shut up!" he yelled. As he looked back down at Link, he saw a tiny face peek out from underneath the hero's green hat. She almost looked exactly like Kalin, but with blue hair instead of red. As Sev saw her, she quickly retreated.

"_Hey_! Link! Come to your senses!" Sev heard a tiny voice yell from inside the hat. Sev smirked and closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss Link again.

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed his jaw. "Stop," Link growled. Sev opened his eyes to see the hero giving him an icy glare. One that would stop any monster in his tracks.

"Are we done already?" Sev pouted, "It was just getting good." Sev slipped his hand down to Link's throbbing muscle and started to knead at it. Link blushed a deep rose color and quickly pushed the dark swordsman off. Sev laughed as he landed in the water on his back. "Is it your turn to explore?" Sev teased. Link glared at him and tried to get up. His injured knee buckled and the hero fell. Not giving up, Link started to crawl toward his sword. Sev's smile faded. "I guess the fun is over," he pouted.

Sev popped up to his feet and walked slowly towards his own sword. He picked it up and turned around. He was surprised to see Link standing by the tree, using it for support. "You don't really believe you can beat me like _that_, do you?" Sev smirked.

"I will," Link stated.

"Okay, Mr. Hero," he chuckled, "Come at me."

Every swing Link tried, Sev blocked it or counter attacked. It was only minutes later before Link was on the ground, staining the water red. Sev bent down and smirked.

"I'll let you live," he told the hero. With that, Sev leaned down and drowned Link's mouth in his own. He felt Link growl underneath him, unable to do anything. With a final lick over his rose-colored lips, Sev stood and grabbed his black ocarina from one of his many hidden pockets. Kalin quickly flew over and grasped a lock of Sev's midnight hair in her little hands.

"Good bye..._Hero of Time_." Sev then blew into his ocarina a chilling song. One that took him to Ganon's castle in a flash of silver dust.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading "The Link to be Severed"! I hope you liked my little take on Dark Link. More will be revealed on Sev's world and Princess Zeena. Oh and of course not to mention some more LinkXDark Link ****_action_****.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sev tightened his grip on his horse's reins as his patrol neared the Castletown gate. The dark hero's breath had sped up considerably at the memory of his first encounter with Link. His blond locks as bright as the sun...those shining sapphire gems for eyes. Every part of him sent Sev over an edge he had never thought he would fall over. And his voice...so strong and confident.

Sev brought his horse to a halt before he even realized it, his soldiers skidding to a stop as well. "Sir?" one of them asked. The soldier's horse fidgeting uneasily at the sound of the gray muddy water rushing under the drawbridge.

"Go on without me. Tell her majesty I went to go see an old friend," Sev said his voice distant. Before he could get an answer the dark-headed hero clicked his heels against black fur and galloped off into the depths of Hyrule field.

Slowing down, Sev looked up at the gate of light brown, dead trees. Natural dark magic emanated from the forest entrance. It reminded Sev of his childhood years. Lowering his head to avoid a low branch, he narrowed his crimson colored eyes. Years wasted as a weak child. Crying from cuts and bruises dealt by his so-called "friends." He did not own a fairy servant at the time so the Kokiri children beat him as punishment. But no hand hurt as much as Midoka's, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. Since Sev started learning the ways of the sword he swore Midoka would pay for what he had done.

This was only the second time Sev had been to Kokiri forest since he left after the Great Deku Tree's murder. He had come to collect the forest sage for his princess, but besides that he had not returned. Midoka had a purpose last time Sev had come. This time he did not, and Sev couldn't wait to hear his screams of agony echo off the trees of Kokiri forest.

_"Oh_ Sevy! _You're back!" Sev smiled his natural sly grin as he saw his dark princess, but it quickly faded as he saw the lap she was resting on. Her perfect, sexy body was sprawled over the horrid green-skinned body of the king of this world, Ganon. Even though this Ganon told Princess Zeena he was on her side, Sev didn't trust a word that came out of his smirking mouth. In the Hyrule that Princess Zeena and Sev ruled, Ganondorf was out to turn everything into sunshine and rainbows. The exact thing that this light world was coming out of. Zeena had explained it to Sev after she had found the portal to this world underneath the Temple of Time. There were two worlds. One the opposite of the other. Each world had a twin in the other. One was ruled by Light, Darkness trying to take over. In the other, Darkness reigned as Light struggled to survive. "Two sides of the same coin," Zeena had spoken._

_Sev's crimson eyes flashed as Ganon's meaty hands grasped Princess Zeena in the places that weren't so private for the princess. Before Sev could say a word, Ganon stood from his throne and pushed the Princess to the side. As she fell against the throne arm she sent a hard glare at the unsuspecting "king", her own crimson eyes flashing in anger. To Sev's disappointment his princess did not attack the Garudo._

_As Sev watched Zeena he did not notice Ganon steadily grow closer, but was quick enough to grab the man's wrist as he closed a hand around the hero._

_"How dare you let him go, you other-worldly trash!" the green-skinned man boomed, tightening his grip on Sev's neck and lifting his to eye-level, "You are just as weak as he is! I should have you killed for treason!"_

_Sev smirked as he glared into the demon's vomit colored eyes, digging his nails into the man's green-skinned hand, and hissed, "I am not loyal to you. Only my princess." Ganon's face ignited with fury and he threw Sev across the castle throne-room. As his body hit the marble floor, air rushed from Sev's chest out his mouth. Quicker than any normal man, Sev hopped to his feet and unsheathed his midnight black sword._

_"Sev I order you to put that away." The voice of his Princess made Sev freeze._

_His glaze didn't leave Ganon as he snapped back; "He insulted you by insulting me, Princess!"_

_"_Severe_!" Zeena snapped, her voice deadly as she used Sev's full name. With a reluctant sigh, Sev sheathed his sword._

_"Only for you, Princess Zeena," He murmured, still fuming as he bowed to her with his right hand on his chest. Zeena's cold expression did not change as she gave Sev a nod to leave. With another sigh Sev did as he was told, but did not leave in time to miss Zeena glide over to Ganon. Her seductive whispers could not be heard but Sev knew them all too well. And the way she pressed her body against the Garudo's. The trails of her gloved hand traveled..._

_The dark hero hurried his steps to leave. Seeing his princess do such things to a man not even of her world made him sick. She was to do that to him, not a vomit-skinned fake tyrant!_

Screw this world of light!

"My Lord Sev!" A tiny voice squeaked as Sev entered Kokiri Village, "So nice for you to visit!" Sev looked down to see a Kokiri boy, his amber eyes shining under the shadow of his dark silver hair. Sev remembered this boy. He went by the name of Penet. On Sev's last visit he followed him around like he was some god. The dark hero contemplated on kicking the boy like he had last time, but decided against it.

"Where's Midoka?" Sev asked Penet, showing no interest in the boy's comment. The Kokiri's face fell for a moment before it brightened up again.

"I think he just went into the shop, sir," he answered. Without another word, Sev left the Kokiri to himself at the entryway to the village. Kokiri village hadn't changed since Sev was a child, even through Ganondorf's "healing process." The trees were still lifeless and the sky still a golden gray. The Kokiri still bullied the odd children of the group and Midoka still strut around as if he was a king.

As Sev headed for bridge of the creek, Midoka led a group of children out of the goods shop, laughing at some other child who had ran out ahead of them. Memories flooded back to Sev of the brutal hits he had endured. Clenching his jaw, images of hurt turned into pure rage. Sev placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, the coldness of the metal feeling wonderful on his fingertips. Midoka noticed him as he came to the bridge as well.

"Sev? What are you doing here?" Midoka said, trying to make it a joke but the fear was obvious in his voice. Without an answer, Sev unsheathed his sword, the ring making Midoka's eyes widen. The group of Kokiri children gasped and they quickly backed away, running from their leader. Midoka on the other hand was frozen to the spot. Sev cleared the few feet between them with ease.

"Sev...I didn't...didn't know you were coming back or I would have-"

"Would have what?" Sev growled, lifting the edge of his sword up to Midoka's neck, "Sharpened stones to throw at me like when I was a child? Or maybe ambushed me with speared Deku Sticks?" Midoka swallowed, his amber eyes wide as Deku Nuts and his body tight in fear. Sev smirked; pushing the tip of his Dark Master Sword into the Kokiri's neck just enough to make a trickle of blood stain his neck. Midoka then suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord!" he sobbed, using Sev's formal name for the first time in his life. The dark hero let out a laugh.

"How dare you lie to me?" Sev howled, his rage finally turning loud, "Filthy rats like you only care for their own lives! You deserve a slow death, you trash!" As Sev finished he kicked Midoka square in the face, relishing in the sound of a shattered nose. The boy grabbed his face as he landed in the small stream with a splash. By this time the whole village was watching, none dared stand up for Midoka, knowing their fate would match that of the Kokiri leader's. Sev stepped off the bridge into the gray waters of the stream, which was now running crimson red. Midoka let out a scream as Sev kicked him again, this time to turn him over. Over and over Sev kicked, harder and harder. The boy screamed sobs and pleas for mercy. Sev gave mercy to no one.

...Except for Link.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is the longest I've written so far and I'd love any feedback anyone has of it! Its been awhile since I've written any fan fiction...so reviews would be wonderful! I also love constructive criticism! Anything that will help me is greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks again for reading and enjoy Chapter 3 of The Link to be Severed! :3**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Penet!" Sev called as he sheathed his sword, looking down at Midoka's lifeless body. The little Kokiri was at his side in an instant.

"Yes, Lord Sev?" he asked. Sev looked down at the boy, surprised at the lack of fear in his voice. _Maybe is child was worth something after all…_ Sev thought to himself.

"Deal with the body," he ordered, "Do whatever you see fit." Penet nodded and started to drag the bloodied Kokiri body out of the stream. The other children just watched in silence. Sev looked up at them and they all flinched, some running into their little hut houses. His crimson gaze swept over the crowd, looking for one green-haired girl amongst them.

With narrowed eyes, Sev looked down at Penet. "Where's Arya?" he asked.

Penet quickly looked up from his job and answered, "In the Lost Woods, sir. Like she always is." Sev nodded and quickly left the Kokiri to his body clean up. With sure steps, he started for the vine wall on the far end of the village.

After easily scaling the wall, Sev walked up to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Memories flashed over his mind's eye of the many times he had come to these very woods for refuge from Midoka. The Kokiri leader would not come in these woods for fear of getting lost or eaten by the Deku Plants or Wolfos.

Sev on the other hand did not fear any of those things even though he was but a child back then. He knew as long as he stayed by Arya he would be safe.

Arya had been coming to the Lost Woods since Sev could remember. Because of her strange dark aura that matched the forest, she could move freely through the woods without fear. The monsters and guardians of the temple would not harm her in any way. They thought she was part of their forest. Not an intruder. Sooner or later she started calling herself the Princess of the Lost Woods. But after Sev had come back to tell her she was a Dark Sage she realized that was why she could move so freely. The creatures recognized her as someone important. Not as a princess…but as a Dark Sage.

"Sev?" A surprised voice squeaked behind the dark hero. He turned around to see Kalin, his old fairy who had traveled with him on his quests both in this world and the light world. She had returned to Kokiri Forest once he had finished his tasks.

"Kalin…" Sev murmured with a small smile, looking over Kalin's small fairy body as it floated a few feet from his face. Her tan skin was bare except over her chest and pelvic area, which was covered by thin red cloth. Her big sparkling crimson eyes matched her red hair and wings.

Suddenly she broke into a huge smile and kissed the tip of his nose in joy. "It _is_ you, Sev!" she squealed before twirling in delight in the air, "Have you come to see Sage Arya?"

Sev nodded and answered, "Yes, is she by the temple?" Kalin shook her head and flew a few feet away from him, motioning for him to follow her.

"I'll take you to her," she said, her crimson eyes sparking. Sev narrowed his eyes and didn't move, noticing the glint and realized there was something the forest fair wasn't telling him.

"Kalin, just tell me where-"

"Nope!" Kalin interrupted, closing his mouth with her small hands, "It's a surprise, Sev! Just come on!" With that she flew head-on into the woods, leaving Sev to follow her glowing red trail of fairy dust.

Sev followed Kalin without worry of being eaten by any of the forest's vegetation or creatures. He knew most of these vermin were afraid of the magic power he emanated and those who would attack him he would easily deal with.

After a bit of following the fairy, he knew exactly where they were. The forest had opened up to a clearing with a pool of water. Stone gating a current that led down into a water filled tunnel. "Is she at Lake Hylia?" Sev asked, rather annoyed. If she was at the lake he had come here for nothing. Sure, he could easily swim up the current of the creek form here, like Arya would have done. But it was always a hassle to do so.

"No," was all Kalin said before kissing Sev on the cheek and flying up into the treetops. Just as she had arrived, Kalin was gone in a flash.

Letting out a loud annoyed sigh, Sev stepped forward with slow steps. "Damn fairy…." He cursed, staring at the pool before him. But crystal clear water wasn't the only thing he saw. Underneath the surface of the water Sev noticed someone swimming. Stepping closer Sev stared at the form, his hand instinctively landing on the hilt of his sword.

Suddenly the form broke for the surface, water flying everywhere as hair flew backwards from a tan face. It was a woman. And a beautiful one at that. She had long dark forest green hair and a perfect figure. _Damn... _Sev thought as he stared.

Opening her eyes, she revealed amber orbs and Sev's jaw almost fell open in shock. "Arya..!" he exclaimed, losing his usual composure as he recognized the glimmer in her eyes. The woman, who was definitely Arya as she smiled her sweet, playful smile, grasped the ends of her hair and squeezed out water droplets.

"Sev," she purred, "I'm glad you came." Sev swallowed hard as he noticed Arya wasn't wearing any clothes and his eyes following the rivets of water caressing her flawless skin. He couldn't see anything besides a low cut view of her chest, but he knew she had been bathing before he had interrupted. _No wonder Kalin was being so smug. _He reminded himself to find and scold the fairy later.

"Wh…" he trailed off, unable to form words. When he had left her she was but a child!

"Isn't it wonderful?" she laughed as she started out of the pond, "The Sages gave me adulthood since I'm the new protector of the forest now since the Deku Tree died." She spun around in her bare form in front of him, giggling like a child. Quickly looking away despite his body telling him to stare, Sev cleared his throat.

"Arya…can you please clothe yourself?" he stuttered. Honestly all he wanted to do was grab her gorgeous form and make love to her then and there. But there was a conscious thought that Sev couldn't get out of his mind. One that was of a blonde hero in an entirely different dimension.

"What?" Arya exclaimed, Sev could hear the pout in her voice, "You don't want to…see how this new body works..?" Sev heard her soft footsteps crush the grass underneath her feet. He sighed, realizing she was making an advance. He would never regain control if he touched her or she touched him.

Whipping out his sword, he glared at her with his crimson eyes harsh. Dark metal lined up with her tan neck, her own amber eyes wide. "Sev, what are you-"

"Put some clothes on." He stated simply. He had already told her please. Which was a luxury no one else but Arya and Link got with him. He had been beyond merciful to her.

With an obvious pout, Arya spun around to a small tree and grabbed black cloth that had been laid across one of the low hanging branches. "I just thought you would like to have your way with me like you do your precious Princess Zeena," Arya spat as she slipped on her clothes.

"I don't 'have my way' with Princess Zeena," Sev answered her as he sheathed his sword, averting his eyes from her form as she dressed, "She has her way with me. I comply with my princess' wishes is all. But it doesn't mean I like it." There was a time where he had been addicted to the pleasure Zeena had given him. But that was long before he had met Link.

"Oh don't tell me you don't like our majesty's _slutting_ over you_, Lord Sev_," Arya told him, her voice dripping with jealousy as she made fun of Sev's formal name that Princess Zeena had bestowed upon him. Glancing back over at Arya, Sev saw she had finished dressing. She had swapped her childish black jumpsuit for a black dress, the end of it barely covering her ass. She had kept her dark brown belt with the silver buckle.

"Slutting is an understatement, Arya," Sev sighed, his eyes flickering back up to her face. She smiled, knowing he had just checked her out.

"Well anytime you would like to take a break from the slut just let me know," Arya purred with a wink as she sat down on a boulder not far from the small tree that had held her dress.

"Now…" she said with a smile, "What does the great Severe want with the lowly Sage Arya?" Sev flinched inwardly as Arya spoke his full name. Only a few knew the name his dead parents had given him. With a sigh, Sev leaned against a tree, trying to act nonchalant about the calling of the name he hated.

"The portal to the Light World. Tell me what you know about it." He was blunt only because this was Arya. She wouldn't speak a word of this conversation to Zeena. She hated the princess too much.

A spark of interest flickered over Arya's eyes she crossed her arms over her fully formed chest. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I have to get there."

"Well obviously! But for what purpose? Can't you just ask your princess to zap you there? You know she is the only one who can travel between the worlds," Arya replied.

Sev bit the inside of his cheek. There was no way he was going to tell her his real reason. "She can't know about this trip." He left it at that, hoping Arya didn't push.

But of course she did.

"Oh by the Goddesses! Zeena's little pet is going behind her back! What for?" The Forest Sage put her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees in curiosity, "Come on, tell me!" Sev broke eye contact and pushed off the tree.

"It's none of your business, Arya," he murmured.

"It's my business if you want my help," she said, not breaking her position, "Now spill it out, Severe." Sev didn't say a word for a long time. With a huff, Arya sat up.

"Trixie!" Arya suddenly called. A fairy flew down from one of the tree tops, its glow pale red, almost pink. Sev recognized her as Arya's personal fairy. "Go find Kalin for me please. And hurry."

Sev froze as Trixie replied with a "Yes, Sage Arya" and flew away before he could protest.

"Arya-"

"Shush. You don't have to say a word. It's okay," Arya soothed, her eyes glittering darkly, "Kalin will tell me." Unfortunately for Sev, Kalin wasn't far away. She flew right in front of Arya and curtsied with her short black skirt.

"Kalin…what happened in the Light World to make Sev want to go back?" Arya asked the little fairy, her amber eyes full of curiosity. Kalin gasped, and glanced back at Sev, whose heart was beating loudly in his ears. He could tell she was torn between her master and her mistress. Sev had made her swear not to tell a soul about Link, but Arya was her Sage…her Queen.

"Um…He made me promise not to tell…" Kalin's word's made Arya's interest grow.

"Oh..?" she asked, glancing at Sev. The dark hero clenched his fists. If Arya knew he would never hear the end of it…

"Kalin tell me what you know…" Arya purred, looking back at the fairy. Her tone was purely an order. One that Kalin couldn't refuse. Fidgeting with her hands, Kalin glanced back at Sev yet again with worried crimson eyes.

"He…wants to…um…." Kalin stumbled over her words, "T-Take over the Light World behind Princess Zeena's back."

Sev let out the breath he was holding. Arya's eyes lit up in glorious triumph. Triumph that Sev knew was not what the Sage thought it was. He glanced at Kalin, sending a silent thank you to her. If Arya knew about Link, even if anyone from this world knew, Sev would never see him again. He just knew it.

Arya got up and her feet flew to Sev, her whole face lit up in wondrous awe. "Sev! You are a genius!" she exclaimed, "You truly are not Zeena's dog like I thought you were!" The Sage planted a kiss right on Sev's mouth that he was powerless to stop.

Arya giggled and skipped around him. "If you take over the Light World…you could overthrow Zeena. Oh it's wonderful! She'll die! Finally die!"

"Yes…" Sev said glancing at Kalin again, who smiled a bit. Sev couldn't help but smile a bit back. That damn fairy was a genius.

"Come, come!" Arya exclaimed yet again, grabbing Sev's hand, "I'll show you what I can!" It was then that the Sage ran off towards the Forest Temple with the dark hero in tow and two red fairies following.


End file.
